DeathNote: A New Beginning
by Elvenstrike
Summary: Possible oneshot. This is the story of if the Death Note was real, and was found by a fifteen year old boy called Strike. His feelings of justice are a mixture betwen Light's and L's.
1. Findings

Death Note: A new beginning

A young boy was walking down a street, his school bag slung over his shoulder, open just enough for a small writing book to fall out. He looked around him constantly, for the area he was in was known to be dangerous at night. He checked his watch, hoping it wasn't too late on. _Damn! It's nearly 11pm! I had better hurry up, before I get caught up in anything, _he thought to himself. He had broke into a slight run, when he happened to look back and saw a note book on the ground. He presumed it was his, as it wasn't there when he had walked past that spot a second ago, _Crap! My bag was open, that must be mine!_ He walked over to it and tossed it in his bag and zipped it up. He heard drunken shouts in the not so far distance and broke into a fast run to avoid whoever was coming. He sped round a corner and spotted his house. He walked calmly into it, as to not show signs that he had been running. It was the weekend, so his mum didn't mind him being out so late. (The reason he had his bag with him was because he was at a friend's house and stayed overnight.)

He went up to his room, thinking to himself about the anime he used to love to watch, called Death Note, which unfortunately had ended after thirty seven episodes. He turned on the television, and saw that the news was on. Realising that it would be the most interesting thing on, he decided to watch it. A picture of a middle aged man appeared with a caption under him which read, " Holding 4 hostages!" it also said the man's name. Strike, which was what the boy was called, pulled out the note book he believed he had dropped and looked at the cover. His eyes widened, for on the front, it said the words Death Note. He flipped it open, a feeling of both excitement and dread rushing through him. As he expected, the rules were written on the inside of the front cover. He flipped to the back cover, and saw that the thirteen day fake rule wasn't there. He was hoping it wasn't, for he knew that if it was there, it was just one of those fake Death Notes, that you could buy over Amazon, that would be shipped over from Japan. He subconsciously flipped open the first page and looked at the television. The name and face was still up. He found himself staring with hate and disgust at the man. _This world is decaying and needs someone to cleanse it._ The thoughts so like Light's ran through his mind. He scribbled the name down with a speed and neatness he didn't know he had. He looked up at the TV screen and saw that there was progress in the rescuing of the hostages. It turned out that the man had died of a heart attack. The fifteen year old boy gasped in shock and horror, before a cheeky grin appeared on his face. He would be the one to help this world, the one to destroy the fear innocent people felt, and put it into the hearts of the evil, such as terrorists, murderers and others. _I won't make the same mistakes as Light in the anime, I will watch every episode in detail, seeing where Light went wrong._ The thoughts made a foothold for themselves in Strike's mind. He knew this was the real thing, that he could make a difference. He would not use Light's style, but he would use some, and adapt them to his own preference. Yet, as he thought all these things, a voice in the back of Strike's head asked him if this was the right thing to do, before all the other thought came crashing on top of it. He planned to be the best. A defender who was looked up to, even at his young age. _I guess that is enough for one night_, the fifteen year old thought to himself after writing down twenty more names. He turned off his light and went to bed, dreaming of a world without worry, a world that he would protect….

The End…..Or is it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was originally going to be a one shot, but if enough of you like it and review it, I will make a second chapter.


	2. Reality Confirmed

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I do own the following characters: Strike, Daith, Jamie, Koronzei,ore shall appear ( Vitrolic belongs to my friend, who is allowing me to use the name)

Chapter 2: Reality Confirmed

Strike woke up, his eyes blurry and the objects of his room looking contorted. All except one thing. A book. Or to be more precise a notebook, the Death Note. He focused on it, making sure it wasn't a dream, that it wasn't just a regular book. Black cover, white writing on the front. Nope, this was real. Strike rubbed his eyes and went over to it. He picked it up and opened it, about to start writing names down, when he realised it was Monday, and he had to get ready for school. He rushed to find a place to hide it, when he opened his bottom drawer fully, so he could see the carpet underneath, and threw it in, closing the drawer after. He grabbed his bag and went out the door, heading to school. On the way he saw a few boys, who he guessed were around sixteen or seventeen, beating a guy up from Strike's school. He ran over to them trying to help the injured boy." What the hell is wrong with you people! Leave him alone!" Strike stood in front of the guy on the ground trying to protect him. The bullies started to walk towards Strike, one taking the lead and stopping just inches away from Strike." Kid, I suggest you mind your own business, and walk away now. Otherwise you're going to be so battered and bruised, you won't even be able to stand!" the boy angrily said. But Strike did not move. He stood his ground, just grinning. "What's so funny?!" the bully launched a fist at Strike's face, but he dodged and countered with a swift kick, tripping the person up. The bully then charged towards him, knocking Strike off balance. Strike stumbled up and threw a punch at the bully, which made full contact with his gut. He struggled to stand straight, and then he signalled for him and his friends to run. " Are you okay mate?" Strike asked concernedly. The boy looked up, blood on his face, and an eye swollen. Only when he looked closer did he realise that it was his friend, Daith! "Strike, is that you? I can't make you out. My eye is swollen too bad." Daith said, a pain in his voice. Strike helped him up and walked to school with him, Daith constantly falling from his injuries.

Later on...

"Hey, I forgot to say thanks earlier. I didn't realise you knew karate." Daith said to Strike. He was still injured and feeling rather weak. "Actually, it's jujitsu." Strike's mind lingered on the Death Note and how he would make the world a better place. _How can people see things like murder and stealing, and just accept them as a common thing these days? I shall show them what it is like to live in a world where evil is not a day to day thing, where good is more common than anything else! I have a means like no other, I actually have the power__to do something! _Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts, when a pair of hands covered his eyes, and a voice said " Guess who!" Strike pretended to try to think really hard before saying "By any chance, is it Jamie?" Strike grinned, as the boy let him see. He turned round to see the boy standing before him. He was slightly thinner than most people his age, had crimson hair, and a grin on his face. " How did you ever know?" Jamie asked with a quizzical look. Strike just sighed, his mind going back to the Death Note. He then started wondering why he hadn't seen one of his friends, nicknamed Vitrolic, who was usually never late. _I wonder where Vit is today, maybe some of his friends know… _" Hey Daith, Jamie, have either of you seen Vit, or his friends today?" Strike asked, having not been able to find any of Vit's friends.

"No, I haven't. Why'd you ask?" Jamie said, while Daith shook his head. Strike chose not to respond, and went off, but where to, neither Daith nor Jamie knew. As Strike walked away, he grinned, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, and thinking _ It's only a matter of time… _before shoving it back in.

As Strike walked home, he couldn't help but grin at what he was about to do. He found it hard not to laugh at the prospect of killing criminals, though he would never hurt an innocent person. He would have to think of a new way to kill them using the Death Note. _Maybe, I can get two criminals to kill each other… Yes, let them spill each others blood on the ground! Let them tear each other limb from limb, and we shall see who drops first. _As he got closer and closer to his house, he noticed how the sky started to go a blackish red colour, as though the sky was filled with blood, and then, streaks of silver lightning came seemed to shoot across the sky. Suddenly a silver bolt struck the ground near Strike's feet, and he was blasted back. Then another hit beside him, yet this time, it did not hurt him, he almost felt as though the strange lightning was surging through him, giving him even more determination to write. He looked at his hands, and saw, to his amazement, a pen, black in colour, with silver lightning bolts entwined around it, and two letters. K and S. When he saw it, and put it in his pocket, the sky returned to normal, and the lightning subsided. _This is getting weirder and weirder… _He thought to himself. He got inside, and ran upstairs to his room, which was rather dark. He got out his Death Note, when suddenly he felt like he was been watched. He slowly turned round to see who it was. What he saw, was no person. It seemed close to 7ft in height, with colours of black and silver which seemed to blend into each other. He saw what looked like the torn wings of a dragon. Silver at the top, going down, and darkening until it became black. The body was the same. He looked at the face, and what he saw confirmed the reality of it. He had his own Shinigami. He stuttered and gasped, and the word " Shi.. ni.. gami.." The Death God just looked at him, a grin forming on his face, before saying " Boo!" Strike nearly shouted out in fear, falling to the ground. When he finally regained his stature, he asked, " So, you are a Shinigami. What is your name?" The Death God looked impressed when the word Shinigami was mentioned. He said " I am known as Koronzei. I presume you are wondering about the pen you found yourself holding? It shows the bond between the owner of the Death Note, and the Death God it used to belong to. If anything should ever happen, for example, the Death Note is lost, and we lose contact with each other, if you have that pen, I will be able to find you. It also has an infinite amount of ink, and the ability to turn a regular piece of paper into a Death Note page, should it touch it, and you want it to. Oh, and now, a question for you. How did you know what I was?" Strike stared at the pen, and at the Shinigami, before saying " They made an anime about the Death Note, and Shinigamis' were in it, though there was no pen like this…"

" Okay, one more thing. Has any human managed to invent a time machine yet? I really want to get Hitler to touch the Death Note, not own it, just touch it, so I can scare the daylights out of him!" Koronzei said, with a slightly serious look on his face. Strike let out a laugh, and said " Koronzei, something tells me that we are going to be good friends. Now, if only this pen could say the names of criminals who weren't sorry for what they have done…"

" Maybe it can't, but I can, for a fee of course. Shiny stuff! It doesn't matter what, as long as it is shiny. Don't worry, I won't steal from you… much…" Koronzei said, muttering the last bit under his breath. Strike grinned, nodding his head in agreement, and started to write more names down, throwing Koronzei a foil wrapper…

The End.

Sorry for the wait, I have been revising for my GCSE's and stuff..

Hope you liked the chap!


	3. Revealed but not believed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or the rights to it. I only own any characters which I have made or shall be making. Vit belongs to Vitrolic.

Chapter 3: Revealed but not believed

Strike moaned as the school bell rang. As he walked towards the building his vision darkened. "I wonder who this could be… By any chance is it Jamie again?"

"How ever did you guess?" Jamie looked at him with a confused look in his eyes. Strike blinked as he saw something appear, to his amusement it was his friend Vit. He stood there blinking in the bright sun in a beige duffel coat that reached down to his knees and a pair of jeans. His long black hair reached down to cover his left eye while a light brown iris stared out at Strike blankly from the other half of his face. Strike ran up to him asking, "Where ya been?"

"Well you know my track record with illnesses…" Vit said looking at him with a face that showed that seemed to know something Strike didn't.

Strike grinned and let out a small sigh, "Yeah, I don't understand how you never get in trouble for that. Also so, did you know all the people you hang out with were off as well? Coincidental bug I guess…"

Vit smiled, "Better watch out, maybe I'm contagious..."

Strike laughed as he, Jamie, Daith, Vit and some other students walked in.

As he entered the room he heard a few a few students start moaning as the teacher started handing out work to do. As Vit came in behind him he pulled a pen from his pocket and began chewing it in thought. He looked at Strike, noticing something in his friend's eyes. Darkness was starting to set in on Strike. Vit blinked the eyes back to normal. Vit pulled out his books, shrugging as he did so. The time seemed to drag on as the class waited for the bell that indicated break time. The bell finally went and most of the students leapt up, except for Vit and Strike, Vit still chewing a pen, deep in thought, Strike's eyes narrowing seemingly in thought himself. Daith called, "Come on, you do know you're allowed to leave the class…" Both of them looked towards them, getting up and leaving the room.

Later that day as Strike and Vit were walking home Strike said, "Vit, there's something I got to show you…"

"That's sounded a bit dodgy…" Vit replied in a bored drawl.

"Not in that way you gay! You need to go to my house."

"Again that sounds a bit dodgy…" Vit said.

To which Strike replied, "Dude, you have a sick mind! You know those deaths that have been happening, the large increase in criminal heart attacks? It's about that."

"What, you're going to tell me you're Kira or something?" Vit asked jokingly.

Strike sighed, "You'll see what I mean when we get there…"

They reached Strike's house, each holding a pizza box in their hand. Vit opened his and looked on with glee at the pile of Starbursts on top. Vit attempted to walk through the door, staring in awe at his pizza however he smacked into the door. Confused, but unwilling to tear his eyes from the pizza he tried this again and was again greeted with pain. After this happened several more times Strike had the grace to open the door. Strike went into the living room to see if anyone was home, he then checked the kitchen calling out, "Vit, don't come in here, if you want food its upstairs." Vit pretended to sigh and replied "I'll just wait in the living room." As Strike left the kitchen Vit walked into it through a separate door, opening the cupboards and finding a pack of unopened Polo mints. Strike walked into the living room, wondering where Vit had gone. Vit then walked into the living room after him. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of the kitchen?" he asked.

"I was just getting a drink."

"…Where is it?"

"I, uh, drank it…"

"What did you take this time?" Strike rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. Not much. Just a pack of Polos…"

They both went upstairs and into Strike's room. As they went in Strike tapped a button on a CD player and Light's theme song came from the speakers. "Right, this is what I wanted to show you." Strike said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a notebook. His eyes started to look to the side as he saw Koronzei and muttered so Vit wouldn't hear, "Don't distract me…" He showed the notebook to Vit, flicking through it and then closing it to show Vit the words on the front. Vit stretched out to take the notebook but Strike pulled it away, anger appearing on his face. "Look only, no touch."

Vit sighed, "Aw, why not?"

"Because I say so," Strike replied.

"That's not a reason," Vit said disappointed.

"It's also amusing watching you not have what you want." Strike grinned

"Bastard…" Vit said rolling his eyes.

"At least I'm not the one huffing…" Strike retaliated.

"Ok, let's stop this pointless argument." Vit said eventually.

"This is **the **Death Note." Strike said impressively.

"No it's not. You can buy those on the internet. They're toys." Vit said simply.

"Yes, but on the toy ones they have the fake thirteen day rule, this doesn't."

"How do I know you didn't just change it?"

"Fine, don't believe me if you want. But don't say I didn't tell you. Also note all the criminals that have died so far have been written down."

"Meh, you have a sick sense of humour." Vit shrugged.

Strike's eyes widened in horror as he cried out, "THE PIZZA! It's gone cold!"

Vit glanced out the window of the skyscraper he was in as he thought what to type next. It was pitch black outside, spotted with the distant flickers of street lamps sixteen floors down. He sighed and turned back to his computer. A voice came from behind him, "Any slower L?"

Vit didn't even bother turning to answer the policeman, "Sorry, who's the honorary detective here?"

A deep breath came from behind him followed by footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing. Well it was getting late and he probably had a family to be getting back to… His teeth pressed down hard on the pen in his mouth and there was a loud crack. Wincing he slipped the pen out of his mouth, followed by the several shards of plastic that had been its end. He dropped them into a bin, pulled a new pen from his pocket, chewed on it and continued. His fingers drummed on the key board in front of him, adding the finishing touches to an article that would be front page of every newspaper in the world next day, or so he was assured. He saved the document and sent it to a variety of e-mail addresses before printing off a copy for himself and plugging in a microphone. He read the announcement then messed with the recording so it barely sounded human. He added a video to the MP3 file, a black background with a white letter 'L' written in 'Old English Text' font. Death Note fans all over the world would have a laugh at that one. Finally he uploaded the finished product to YouTube and fell asleep in his chair before he could take a step towards the door.

The next morning, Strike had gone to buy a newspaper for his parents. He reached the store, looking for the stand. He spotted it and walked calmly towards it. Just before he reached it, a voice appeared in his head, saying, "Do I deserve this kind of power?" Strike shook his head, and continued over to the stand. He picked up a paper, and looked at it. He felt a sudden fear going through him. He realised how dangerous it was to be in the roll of Kira, yet he knew it had to be done, for the good of the innocent people. The headline was this: **"Kira, we will find you. Get ready" **The rest of the page contained the letter L, in the Death Note style. Strike growled, thinking to himself, _how dare this wannabe impersonate L! _

Strike paid for the newspaper and headed home, turning on his PC when he got there. He brought up YouTube, wanting to watch something. To his dismay, there was a video called "To Kira, from your nemesis L." Strike clicked it. The video contained nothing but a black background and a white L. The voice said, "Kira, we will find you. Try to stop us if you can." The video ended. Strike muttered to himself, "With pleasure."

Koronzei looked at him and said, "Looks like we're going to have some fun. Hehehe."

Author's note: Thanks for helping me, Vit (my lord and master). And to the fans, sorry it took so long; my laptop is away for repairs at the minute. So you're kind of screwed, now aren't you? XD


End file.
